Youkyou
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: La cual lo ha condenado eternamente a una espiral de pecados, los cuales nunca podrá saldar. Jamás, por más que lo desee, por más que alce su puño contra ellos. Porque Ragna está preso por las largas y asfixiantes curvas de una serpiente verde y peligrosa que se burla a la distancia entre objetivos peligrosos y decadentes mientras se bebe la inocencia perteneciente a sus queridos.


**Y**_oukyo__**u**_

**P**or_**A**_omine_D_aiki_**.**_

* * *

_Celebrando que POR FIN lo animaron y el lanzamiento para finales del Chrono Phantasma_

* * *

Es un amor solamente, la causa de su enajenación. Es un querer que le hiela hasta quemarlo. Es una adoración la que le martiriza y le tiende en el suelo. Es un sentimiento puro entre toda su podredumbre.

Es la sangre que los une.

Y la misma que los maldice.

"Nii-_san"_

Jin lo llama con ese tono tan suave que le estremece el cuerpo. Con vehemencia y ansias calurosas que le perturban. Con aquella expresión extasiada y dulcemente enferma. La misma que se asemeja y al mismo tiempo dista de la verdadera, de aquella que poseyera cuando eran tan solo ellos dos y Saya. Cuando el mundo era solo un campo de flores y le habitaban únicamente tres hermanos que se amaban.

"Nii_-san"_

Los suaves labios de Jin que ruedan lentos sobre su oído le hielan. Eso no está bien. Esa deformación sufrida en el cariño de su pequeño hermano.

"Detente, Jin"

Ni tampoco la sonrisa que siente formarse contra su cuello. La misma que rompe en una carcajada insana, maniaca.

_"_Por fin estás aquí, el verdadero, mi querido nii_-san. _El mismo que solo yo puedo matar"

La actitud enfermiza que posee a Jin es perturbadora, lo es no por sus patrones aberrantes sino por el amor que le tiene el supuesto heredero de Azure por ser lo que son. Si Ragna pudiera, sin Jin no sucumbiera, si Saya volviera, ¿esto no estaría pasando ahora?

"Deja de ser tan estúpido, _ugh"_

Ragna se remueve y el gélido filo de Yukianesa le hiere más profundo. Incinerándole los músculos y rompiéndole las venas. Dejándole allí, clavado al piso sin escapatoria alguna.

"Nunca aprendiste modales"

"¿Y tu sí?, mírate ahora, solo eres un mocoso incapaz de mantener su voluntad"

"Cállate"

La mirada de sopor y calor en Jin se distorsiona en segundos y el timbre de sus palabras se rompe en uno agrio y frío. Salvaje, poseído, arranca a Yukianesa de su hombro para hundirla, repetidamente, en su cuerpo.

"¡Cállate, cállate, cállate!"

"¡_Ugh, ngyah-gh!"_

Torturándolo.

La ira de su hermano es tan extraña, tan absurda e innecesaria. Sus celos y lo posesivo en sus acciones un desastre que lo amargan. Y Ragna solo puede sentir pena por él y deseos de venganza hacia el sujeto que arruinó su infancia y les arrebató a su querida Saya.

Ragna soporta hasta que Jin se cansa, quien recuesta su figura por completo encima de la de él. Sintiendo el agitado respirar del héroe de Ikaruga en su pecho.

Kisaragi, ese apellido ajeno, vuelve a lucir igual que un niño. Con los rubios cabellos pegados al rostro y las mejillas sonrojadas. Ragna se siente mareado por la sangre que se escurre de su herida. Pero no intenta nada, porque irracional desea que Jin permanezca un rato más de aquella manera. Apoyándose en él como los viejos tiempos que se pierden y no vuelven.

"Nii_-san"_

El llamado es tierno por su timidez, notándolo enseguida y contrastando con aquel movimiento de caderas que realiza Jin. Actuando como un felino al restregarse contra él. Sintiendo su masculinidad chocar por encima de las ropas con la otra.

Desilusionándolo, enfadándolo y haciéndole desear hallar lo más pronto posible a ese bastardo que le robó todo cuanto amaba.

"Te amo nii_-san, _nadie puede hacerlo, solo yo. Si dejas que alguien más lo haga nunca te lo perdonaré, ¿entiendes?"

Esa forma en que se yergue Kisaragi para sentarse sobre sus caderas y tomarle el rostro con ambas manos es provocativa, sucia. El choque en sus bocas pecaminoso. Y ese beso una condena incapaz de saldarse en esta vida o en la otra.

"Estúpido chiquillo, no tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo"

"Es tu culpa por abandonarme, por dejarme solo cuando la luna se alzaba por todo el firmamento y se comía las estrellas"

"_Hum_, siempre le tuviste miedo, ¿eh, Jin?"

Él devuelve el gesto, descansando la palma de su mano izquierda en la mejilla de su hermano, pero a diferencia de este su cariño es enteramente fraternal y lejos de las retorcidas ilusiones de este.

Su afable mirada hacen que Jin muerda los labios y que los hermosos ojos eucalipto se ahoguen en lágrimas que se desbordan imparables sobre la piel blanca.

"No entiendes"

Se lo cuenta con trémulas palabras.

"Tu amabilidad"

Apretándole sus delgados y largos dedos las ropas.

"Hiere, me hiere"

Gimiendo entre sollozos, provocando una debilidad en el abrumador poder de Yukianesa que le alivia de cierta manera y le regresa un poco de cordura y calor a su vaciado cuerpo.

"Piensa en mí, solo en mí. Olvídate de todo y mírame, nii_-san, _mírame"

Lo suficiente como para incorporarse al retirar de su hombro la katana. Sentándose con ciertas dificultades. Limpiándole las gotas de agua salada a su pequeño hermano para abrazarlo fuerte y desesperado.

"Lo lamento Jin"

Quien llora desconsolado en medio de la nada.

"Pero debo recuperarla. Lo lamento"

"Eres tan idiota"

"Ah"

"Nii-_san"_

E ignorando su afecto ser desechado sin reparo en el instante en que el hielo, azulino y transparente, le perfora el abdomen sin el mínimo de piedad.

"_U-gh, ¡pgyagh!"_

"Y eso es lo que más odio de ti"

Despidiendo a su conciencia que se esfuma lenta y pretenciosa con el aire de su boca.

Es un amor solamente, un querer infinito, un cariño sin comparación alguna. Lo que siente por sus hermanos, pero el cual se ha ensuciado y corrompido por lo débil de sus sentidos. Un deseo infantil deformado que se ha llevado la pureza de ellos. Que los ha convertido en monstruos obsesivos y destructores. En dos bestias más terribles que la que habita dentro suyo.

Y la cual lo ha condenado eternamente a una espiral de pecados, los cuales nunca podrá saldar. Jamás, por más que lo desee, por más que alce su puño contra ellos. Porque Ragna está preso por las largas y asfixiantes curvas de una serpiente verde y peligrosa que se burla a la distancia entre objetivos peligrosos y decadentes mientras se bebe la inocencia perteneciente a sus queridos Jin y Saya.

"Mal-dita s-ea"

Y la suya propia.

* * *

_終わり__._


End file.
